Linerunner
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = linerun |handlingname = LINERUN |textlabelname = LINERUN }}The Linerunner is a semi-truck featured in most 3D Universe games. Description The Linerunner is the only vehicle of its type in all of the games, except in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where it is supplemented by two other semi-trucks. Design 3D Universe The Linerunner is designed as a typical American standard cab-styled semi truck with an extended drivers' cab quarter. The truck remained largely similar throughout its appearances, with the exception of the radiator grill design, among other minor cosmetic changes. The name sounds like a parody of Freightliner, and its design resembles a Kenworth W900L. While it was designed with a shorter pointed grille in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the grille is taller and flattened in the subsequent games. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Linerunner's performance is what would be expected for a vehicle of its size and weight, it's slow to accelerate and hard to maneuver in tight spaces, but once it gets going it has a decent top speed. Disappointingly, though, it's not quite as strong as its intimidating appearance and size would suggest, and it gets knocked around by other vehicles surprisingly easily; nevertheless, the truck proves effective breaking through police roadblocks, provided it is sufficiently speedy. The Linerunner's handling is fairly steady, but if the player does manage to roll it over it's very difficult to get it back onto it's wheels, due to its height. Along with the Tanker and Roadtrain, the Linerunner in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas can be connected to a trailer in order to haul cargo, and is used in the Trucking missions; with the presence of two new semi-trucks in GTA San Andreas, the Linerunner is also revealed to be the slowest and least powerful semi-truck of the three. It is also the smallest out of the three. When attached to a trailer, its handling becomes very similar to a train, as that it will have a higher top speed. While sacrificing acceleration, and is nearly unstoppable; nothing will ever actually stop a Linerunner (or any other truck), it will just slow it down a bit. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it can be easily driven and balanced on only one side, making it the easiest vehicle to get a two-wheel bonus in. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery SemiCab-GTAIII-front.jpg|Beta Linerunner render from Capital Autos, listed as "Semi Cab". Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Import/Export - The Linerunner is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Locations The Linerunner is often common around the city's industrial districts of each game. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Portland Harbor, Portland Island. *Greasy Joe's, Callahan Point, Portland Island. *Common around Callahan Point, Portland Island. *Seen in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Seen in Viceport, near the Pay 'n' Spray. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can spawn at the gas station parking lot of Octane Springs, San Andreas. *Spawns in traffic in rural and industrial areas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Common around Callahan Point, Portland Island. *Seen in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Seen in Viceport, near Phil's Depot. Trivia * The name "Linerunner" may refer to a person who snorts lines of cocaine. * The Linerunner features single wheel on the rear axles as opposed to double wheels as seen on the Tanker and Roadtrain, which would usually make it incapable of holding heavy articulated loads. See Also *Juggernaut - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalents. *Roadtrain and Tanker - two other trucks appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Phantom - Grand Theft Auto IV equivalent. *Packer - Grand Theft Auto V closest equivalent. Navigation }}de:Linerunner es:Linerunner pl:Linerunner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles